


Winter Break

by siderealSandman



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealSandman/pseuds/siderealSandman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren and Nora take advantage of an empty winter dorm to indulge in some long overdue personal time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Break

Winter Break (RWBY:Renora. D/s, Spanking, Romance)

“Smack!”

 

Nora sucked in a sharp breath through her nose; legs shaking at it took every ounce of her self-control to keep her legs straight, locked in position as she felt his hand rest on her backside.

 

Her hands clenched at the air, elbows pressed against the wall as she let his last strike sink in, teeth clenched around the bottom of her shirt pulled up over her naked torso as the sharp stinging slap gave way to a wonderfully warm ache that spread across her backside. She had only the briefest moment to savor the sensation before his hand connected again, dragging a low ragged moan from her throat as her knees buckled a little under the strain of keeping her squirming backside in place.

 

A hand twisted in her hair, tugging her forehead off the wall with a sharp gasp as cool pink eyes looked down on her with a calm, stern expression.

 

“I thought I told you to keep your legs straight,” Ren said, trying to ignore the way Nora’s ass swayed back and forth temptingly, jiggling ever so slightly in a way that made him want to drop this whole charade and fuck her through the wall that separated the common area from their room.

 

But he was supposed to be the composed one in this situation. That is what she was attracted to, apparently, as much as he found a hidden part of himself purring like a feral beast whenever she let him have his way with her. He was amazed at how willingly his bubbly, vivacious partner molded herself to his touch…though at times, he wondered who was leading on whom. Though Nora was half naked and bent over at his insistence, this had hardly been his idea to begin with.

Indeed, it had been some months since Ren accidentally stumbled on Nora’s diary (though part of him wondered how accidental it had been).

 

Late for class and missing her assignment, Nora had pleaded her partner to run back to the dorms and print her paper out (“I swear I meant to print it out but Jaune started talking to me about something and Pyrrha wanted my help picking out a birthday present for Yang and then I got a text from Ruby who said that she saw Weiss wearing Blake’s underwear in the locker room so I had to tell that to Coco-“). He opened her laptop to print out the document only to find another file open instead; something that appeared to be Nora’s diary. Ren was about to close out when he noticed his name cropping up several times…and curiosity seemed to get the better of him in a way that it never had before.

 

Promising himself to read only a few lines, his eyes widened and a hot blush rose to his cheeks as he read more and more of Nora’s torrid fantasies, all seemingly involving him, some kind of desk, and various instruments that inevitably made contact with Nora’s backside. By the time he read her latest entry, he looked up to see his partner frozen like a deer in the headlights or Jaune the first time he walked in on Pyrrha changing. They stared at one another silently for what seemed like eternity, lips dry and neither quite knowing what to say until Nora started babbling out a series of apologies and excuses, looking ashamed and on the verge of tears until Ren managed to squeak out a single question.

 

“Do you?”

 

Nora blinked at her partner, trying to puzzle out what he was saying as Ren slowly stood up, heart hammering in his ears as he glanced his curvaceous partner over.

 

“Do you…actually want me to do that to you?” Ren said slowly, watching their friendship careen towards a cliff from which there was no turning back.

 

“I-“ For once, Nora was short on words as she looked at Ren leaning against the edge of her desk and looking at her with genuinely questioning eyes. There was the briefest quaver of uncertainty in her voice as she tried to formulate a response.

 

“It…I…it’s just…”

 

“Nora,” He said evenly in spite of his own shaking hands. “Be honest.”

 

It was a firm request that Nora had trouble refusing. Swallowing heavily, she met his eyes and took a deep shaky breath.

 

“If I say yes, will you be mad?” Nora asked, fingers clutching her bookbag tensely as Ren slowly shook his head.

 

“No,” He said, blushing slightly and turning his back to her so that he could say what he was going to say without losing his strange rush of courage. “I…might have to punish you though.”

He turned around to see Nora staring back at him, red in the face and completely slackjawed and for a long, horrible moment, Ren worried that he had said the wrong thing. He was about to brush it off as a joke when Nora licked her lips with a small, disbelieving smile.

 

“H-how?” Nora stammered in an unusual display of coquettishness, lips twitching a little as Ren crossed the room, looking down on her with folded arms and a barely contained grin himself.

 

“What do you think would be an appropriate punishment for lying to your partner?” Ren asked as Nora reached back to push the door closed behind her, locking it without breaking eye contact with Ren. They knew each other so well and yet years into their relationship, they had discovered something new about one another that managed to make them see their relationship in an entirely new light.

 

The next day, Nora practically skipped to class holding Ren’s hand, grinning like a cat that got into the cream and wincing every time she sat on anything harder than a pillow.

It had been her idea from the beginning. Her who had invited him to do what he would have never dreamed of doing otherwise.

 

“I thought you wanted this,” He said, watching her back arch slowly in front of him. “Do you?”

 

“Y-yes Sir,” Nora panted, slowly extended her knees again, pushing her backside out. No sooner than her knees locked back into place did another slap send stars spinning across her vision as an involuntary giggle of ecstasy spilled out of her quivering lips. A deep, aching throb pulsed across her backside as Ren’s hand gently squeezed her tender flesh.

 

“That’s more like it,” He purred in her ear, pressing a kiss into her hair that she leaned up into, smile pulling her lips so far apart that her cheeks hurt. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she heard the familiar sound of a belt unbuckling. She almost wanted to turn around and jump him then and there, whether they got to the bed or not would be entirely left to chance.

 

But it was just so much better when she waited; so much better when he wound her up tighter and tighter, making her squirm and suffer until every nerve in her body burned for release.

 

It was so much better when she needed it, just like she needed a firm hand holding her leash and a sharp smack on the ass every now and then. And this had been long overdue for her. Even though senior dorms separated JNPR into two separate bedrooms with a common room between them, Nora couldn’t trust herself to be quiet when Ren’s hands were going to work on her. Last time they tried, Nora gasped so loudly Pyrrha nearly broke the door down to see if she was okay.

 

Mood sufficiently killed.

 

So for the weeks leading up to winter break, Nora found herself tenser than usual, barely able to keep focus even as Ren appeared to be cooler than the snow that covered Beacon’s grounds. She would have gladly relieved the tension herself as she did so many times before they got together were it not for a whispered command as Ren trailed a hand up her spine one evening in the lockers after class. It came with the promise of something she had not so subtly hinted that she wanted to try with him (she had made a habit of hiding his belts in the shoebox where she stored the condoms, waggling her eyebrows and butt at him suggestively when he finally retrieved them).

 

But there was always a catch with him and in this case it was Nora spending the next two weeks chaster than an eighty year old nun until finals were done and Jaune and Pyrrha had set off for Pyrrha’s parents’ house for the holidays. Which she would have never agreed to unless she was sure the payoff at the end would be worth it.

 

And oh how worth it it was.

 

They waited maybe half an hour after they left until they could be sure the airship they were on had left and they wouldn’t come back to see something that would likely turn Jaune’s hair white. She stole glances at him from across the couch as they both pretended to watch a stupid holiday movie until, at last, Ren turned the TV off and turned to his partner with a small smirk to mask his own tremble of anticipation. If she had only known how much he was anticipating this himself…but no, that’s not how she wanted to play. The way she sat up, hands folded in her lap, eyes turned to his for direction let him knew exactly what she wanted to do.

 

“Aren’t you a little overdressed?” He asked, as Nora smiled through a bit lip.

 

“If you think so Sir~” She purred, last word sending a chill down Ren’s spine as he stood up, rolling his shirtsleeves up to his elbows as he slowly walked in front of her. “What would you have me do?”

 

Half an hour and twenty hard smacks to each cheek later, Ren was taking his belt off and Nora wondered if he had any intention of giving her what she wanted. The soft, cool leather pressed against the small of her back as Ren rested it on her skin and for a moment, Nora forgot how to breathe as she waited to see where he was going to lead her.

 

Ren’s fingers fiddled with his shirt buttons as he watched Nora’s plump rump sway ever so slightly in front of him, his belt resting on the sensitive skin above the tender flesh where he had left his mark earlier. It was a soft, sensitive target and her insistence on bringing a more medieval bend to their playtime left him a little hesitant. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her in a way that didn’t make her happy…but an expectant glance over her shoulder asked that he trust her.

 

And she hadn’t steered him wrong so far…

 

“Take this off,” He said, removing his belt from her back and watching as she slowly peeled her black t-shirt over her head, tossing it into the corner. She remained facing the wall, hands folded over herself a little self consciously. Being naked in front of Ren was something she hadn’t totally gotten used to despite the fact that he had bent her over nearly every piece of furniture in their room. But something about the way he looked at her, the mix of affection and desire in his expression made her quiver.

 

It didn’t help that when he ordered her to turn around he was dressed only in an unbuttoned dress shirt, belt held loosely in one hand in a way that made her unconsciously cross her arms over her chest and rub her legs together. He took her by the chin, tilting her head up to look at him as the cool leather of his belt slowly rubbed between her legs.

 

“What have I said about being shy?” Ren clucked, pressing up against her as she dropped her arms to her side, shyly looking up at him as he leaned down to capture her lips in a hungry kiss. She moaned into his mouth, arms snaking around her neck as he gently massaged her breast with one hand and slowly slid the belt between her legs with the other.

 

“You still want this?” Ren asked, looking down at her for any sign of uncertainty. She grinned, grinding against his belt with a breathless chuckle as she lightly rubbed the underside of his cock with her free hand.

 

“Please,” Nora whined.

 

“Please what?” Ren whispered back. “Show me how much you want it.”

 

Nora bit her lip, sashaying over to the couch and crawling up on it as slowly as she could, hips wiggling back and forth as she spread her legs, making the considerably large target even larger. She looked back, breathless and sweaty as he came up behind her.

 

“Please, Sir,” She whined. “Spank my naughty little ass~”

 

She had lit whatever misgivings he had before on fire and sent them blowing in the breeze. With one hand on her back, Ren lined up a strike, watching her for any sign of hesitance or discomfort for a long moment before bringing his belt down on her backside with a crack that resonated through the empty dorm. Nora jerked forward eyes wide and mouth open as a low whine escaped her throat. She gripped the rough fabric on the couch, wiggling in place as Ren ran a hand up her spine, glancing down at her with a look of concern. Breathing heavily, she gave him a shaky smile and simply said;

 

“Harder.”

 

Blinking in disbelief, Ren drew back and brought his belt down with even more force. Nora bit down on the couch cushion hard with a low muffled groan, toes curling and eyes screwing shut. The next smack sent stars spinning across her field of vision and the one after that sent a wave of heat running through her body in a way that she had never experienced before. She should have put a towel down first as the next strike left a wet spot as Nora doubled over, squealing as Ren continued a steady rhythm that inflamed her already tender backside. Every stroke or two he would stop, tracing the smooth leather down between her legs in a way that made her whimper and squirm before returning his attention to her wiggling ass. After the twelfth stroke, Nora’s legs buckled and she dissolved into a wet, blubbery mess.

 

“P-please,” She panted, sitting up and looking back at Ren with a flushed, needy look in her eyes.

 

He didn’t need to ask what she meant and the twitch of his prick made it clear he had no objections. Dropping the belt to the couch beside her, he placed one hand on her shoulders and one on her hips and in a practiced motion, hilted himself inside her with a rough thrust. The pair of them nearly came undone then and there; two weeks without touching one another was more than either of them cared to wait but Ren bit back his orgasm, trying to ignore the sensation of Nora’s ass bouncing against his hips as he roughly started to rut her.

 

He leaned forwards, pressing his chest to her back and lightly squeezing her breasts as he thrust in and out with quick, shallow strokes that rocked the couch and sent little tremors running up and down Nora’s sides. Nora lost her ability to speak, bouncing hard back against him as the stinging pain in her ass provided an exquisite contrast to the pleasure of Ren pumping in and out of her as hard as he could.

 

Ren gripped her hair with one hand, leaning back and delivering a slap to Nora’s ass with his free hand. The simple act was enough to push Nora over the edge, breathlessly sobbing in ecstasy as she came hard, convulsing around Ren’s cock as she dragged him with her, plummeting down into oblivion in a shaky, sweaty tangle of limbs. He collapsed against her, gasping into her back and pressing kisses into her neck hungrily. Her shoulders started to shake and for a terrible moment he worried that she was crying. It wasn’t until a fit of giggles spilled out of her lips and she looked back at him with a breathless smile did he relax.

 

“You would laugh after this, wouldn’t you?” Ren said, shaking his head in disbelief as he pulled back, resting on his heels for a moment until he regained his breath.

 

“What else am I supposed to do when I’m so happy?” Nora giggled, rolling onto her stomach and watching as he went to the kitchen. She let out a low wolf whistle as he came back, bottles of water and lotion tucked under his arms. She reached out lightly prodded his rapidly softening penis as he passed with a soft boop that drew an unconscious laugh from Ren as he dropped a small dollop of lotion on Nora’s backside and began tenderly rubbing it in.

 

“Are you taking any of this seriously?” Ren asked as she squirmed and hissed through her teeth as he rubbed the lotion in.

“Nope,” She giggled, kicking her feet back and forth and enjoying the sharp, stinging sensation that gave way to cool, gradual relief. “That’s your job, right?”

 

“Someone has to,” Ren said, laying back against the couch to take a look at his handiwork. The perplexed look on his face must have been obvious for Nora to reach out, lightly squeezing his fingers in hers with a reassuring smile.

 

“I’m not made of glass, you know?” Nora chuckled. “You’re not gonna break me.”

 

“I know,” Ren sighed, squeezing the back of her leg as she sat up in his lap, biting her lip as she struggled to keep her butt off her heels. “It’s just-“

 

“I’ll stop you if you do something I don’t like,” Nora said, tilting his chin up to look in his eyes. “You trust me, right?”

 

“…of course,” He sighed, wincing a little as she lightly flicked him in the nose.

 

“Of the two of us,” Nora laughed. “I’m the only one who has to watch her strength Mr. Stick Figure~”

 

“Stick figure?” Ren frowned, folding his arms with a scowl. “Talk like that is going to earn you another spanking.”

 

“Promises, promises,” Nora singsonged, flopping across Ren’s lap so he had a good view of his pink and red handiwork. “Thank you…you have no idea how much I love this~”

 

“I think I’m starting to,” Ren chuckled, idly stroking her hair as she curled up next to him, pulling a blanket off the couch to cover them both.

 

“I wish I could explain it,” Nora said sleepily, nuzzling  his neck as he slid an arm around her. “It’s like…I’m going to be feeling this for days. Every step, every time I sit down, every time I get dressed I’m going to remember this moment. Call it a keepsake…sex keepsake…keepsex…sex…keep…”

 

She babbled on for a moment or two but Ren could tell that she was done for the night, eyes drooping and breathing getting slower and slower as she drifted off to sleep.

 

Outside, the snow fell in puffy white sheets, piling up on the balcony as Ren slowly felt himself drifting away, head swimming with ideas on how to make the most of their winter break together.

 

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Woo first RWBY fic away!
> 
> This is my first time working with Team Sloth so if anything seems out of place just let me know!


End file.
